Detrás Del Deseo
by Leasla7373
Summary: El deseo no dicho, y las palabras no pensadas, la añoranza y el anhelo se han hecho su único recuerdo.


**No soy dueño de bleach, es de Tite.**

**Yo soy dueño de lo que escribo.**

**Maridaje: IchiRuki.**

**Summary: **_El deseo no dicho, y las palabras no pensadas, la añoranza y el anhelo se han hecho su único recuerdo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

□■**Detr****á****s Del Deseo**■□

La placa en su mano no era el recuerdo de que alguna vez fue un **Shinigami**, tampoco un orgullo o incluso un logro, No. Para él era solo un anhelo, el mismo deseo de volver a verla.

La sonrisa engreída, la actitud socarrona o su mirada orgullosa. No le decía a nadie, pero sospechaban seguramente.

Tal vez el hecho de que todos prefirieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, si los** Hollow** o segadores no existieran. Si todo fuera un mal sueño. Ese era tal vez el deseo de los demás.

No el suyo.

Lo había pensado, deseado en algún momento, sí. Pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba, no verla, no tenerla, no escucharla.

El silencio no era su amigo, al contrario, era el recordatorio de que ya no la escucharía, al menos en la insignia podía acariciar su voz. Aunque en los recovecos de su mente se repitiera una y otra vez que era mentira, que si volvería.

Amargas mentiras.

Le recordaba como aquel día en que ella se fue por primera vez, ese día había sido tan extraño, sólo había pasado dos meses con ella pero ya se sentía como si fueran una vida. Cuando se le hizo común su presencia, cuando empezó a sonreír de verdad, a reír de felicidad y no llorar de tristeza.

Incluso ahora podía sentir el vacío en su corazón, no era la parte que faltaba con Zangetsu, o tal vez su** Hollow** interno, No.

Era la falta de su corazón.

En cierto sentido se sentía un muerto, días grises, pasos pesados, miradas desorbitadas. No podía sentirse, tampoco podía hacer mucho la compañía de otros. No los intentos de Orihime por alegrarlo o la compañía habitual de Chad, incluso la mirada engreída de Ishida había carecido de importancia.

La faltaba Rukia.

Rukia.

Rukia.

Ya no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía su nombre en sus labios, con que emoción lo pronunció la última vez. Otra vez nace esa emoción, ya no sabe si debería llorar y resignarse a olvidarle o aferrarse a su sutil recuerdo.

Pero por eso es la placa.

La insignia de sustituto en su mano quema, tal vez por el dolor que le producen sus recuerdos. Otra vez el verla ahí le deja un sabor amargo, una vista desalentadora, el sentimiento de impotencia le pesa.

No cuenta los días, tampoco los meses, o siquiera se a percatado que ya pasó más de un año. El recuerdo de su adiós todavía es tan reciente, como si fuera ayer.

Lo único que lo mantiene atado es ese hasta luego que sabe no se cumplirá. No poderes, no Zangetsu, no Rukia.

Nada de eso va a volver, y ahora que lo piensa su deseo de vivir se apaga, aunque sabe que morir no es la solución, sin **Reiatsu** es sólo un alma que irá a parar a **Rukogai**, sin recuerdos, sin familia, sólo.

La sensación de desesperanza vuelve a arrastrarse bajo su piel y sabe que el hormigueo en sus piernas es falta de fuerza. Ya no puede sostenerse, el sol ya no sale para él y la lluvia en la ventana le recuerda aquella última vez que visitó su alma.

Un mar de desesperación.

Desesperación, una sensación con la que vivía desde siempre. No poder salvar a su madre, no poder salvar a Rukia, no poder proteger a los que amaba. Al final su desesperación fue lo que lo llevo aquí.

Se sentó en la cama y tiro la insignia a un rincón de su habitación, no le servía. ¿Para que la conservaba? Era inútil esperar a que de ella saliera su poder. Él había escogido esta vida, sin seres de otros mundos, una vida normal.

Ahora se daba cuenta, Normal dejo de ser su vida cuando Kuchiki Rukia entró por su ventana, cuando lo apuñaló en el pecho con su espada, cuando descubrió el nombre de su . Su vida había dejado de ser normal desde el día en que nació y el por capricho había querido cambiarlo. Su terquedad le había impedido escuchar la voz de la razón de Tensa Zangetsu, el **Getsuga Tensho Final** fue producto de su desesperación.

Él debía haber entrenado más, debería haber dejado de tener miedo desde un principio, pero las dudas siempre le llegaron en el momento menos inoportuno, al final cuando no vio más luz al final del camino sucumbió.

Pero era esa desesperación por proteger que lo llevo obtener poder. Miro su ventana de nuevo, la lluvia no se detenía y la noche era reflejada por la luna. El dolor en su pecho no lo abandonaría, tan vasto como el cielo era su vacío.

Casi tenía la esperanza de que la pequeña** Shinigami** asomara su cabeza por ahí, que le dijera que dejará de perder el tiempo y que tenía trabajo que hacer.

La voz en su cabeza que no era de Zangetsu y le decía que esperará. Se estaba volviendo loco y el deseo de verla lo torturaba todos los días.

Casi siente el deseo de jamás haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo sobre el **Getsuga**. Pero era egoísta y le recuerda que sin eso estarían todos los que ama muertos. No había elección, a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios, todo poder tiene un costo.

Al final sonríe a medias sabiendo que lo consiguió, su principal motivación había sido proteger, desde que ella le dio los poderes de segador había sido protegerla.

Nunca se habría lanzado a la sociedad de almas sólo para salvar a alguien que apenas y conocía, pero Rukia era diferente. El recuerdo de la soledad, la tristeza y la melancolía que tenía su espada esa noche jamás lo dejaría. Sus sentimientos se habían compartido y él podría distinguirla a ella perdida entre la oscuridad, tal vez más perdida que él.

Su **Hollow** interno había empezado a mostrarse cuando se trataba de Rukia y aquella vez en la que Grimmjow atravesó a la **Shinigam**i había sido el punto de quiebre. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto entrenamiento para que ella casi muriera frente a sus ojos.

Había tenido usar la máscara cuando la consiguió, tenía miedo de que lo miraran sus amigos, no por el hecho de su apariencia sino de la intención.

Jamás olvidar la el sentimiento desalentador de Orihime al verlo por primera vez con la máscara, el hecho de usarla frente a Rukia era aún peor.

_¿Cómo te mirará?_

_¿Creerá que eres un monstruo?_

_¿Te aceptará?_

Las dudas lo habían matado aquella vez y con el recuerdo fresco le hizo tocarse la cara con el pánico de que fuera cierto. Pero ahora no era tan diferente a un **Hollow**, una existencia sin propósito, caminando sin rumbo.

No veía luz al día No del camino, para el sólo existían ojos violetas esperándole, impulsándolo a ir hacia delante y alcanzarla.

Ahora que si recuerdo dolía, que si sonrisa quemaba y su risa extrañaba.

_¿Ahora qué hago?_

Cerró los ojos frunciendo más el ceño si podía, tratando desesperadamente de salir del bucle infinito de tortura auto-impuesta. La ilusión de creer, el sentimiento de fe se había desvanecido con ella y por un momento deseo haber sido valiente.

Haberla estrechado entre sus brazos rogándole que no se fuera, que no lo dejará, que no lo abandonará.

Sus ojos empezaron a picar y al abrirlos ojo pudo ver el mar acuoso de siempre, la señal de la realidad, que no estaba con ella.

Se pasó el brazo por la cara y se negó a abrir los ojos, despreciando la idea de una vida sin ella.

Tenía que haberla besado.

Decirle 'Te amo' una y mil veces, no dejar que se marchará. Dejar de lado el orgullo tonto y abrazarla ahora y siempre.

Apretó los dientes tratando de controlar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir, el ardor en la garganta le quemaba y por un momento siente que de verdad ya no hay nada.

"Rukia...", Susurró apenas. Su voz débil y casi carente de sentido, hablándole a la nada.

La sensación de vacío jamás lo dejo y por primera vez se da cuenta de su deseo en 17 meses.

"Vuelve".

.

.

.

.

.

**(Tarareo en aprobación) algún día me verán hacer un fic más largo y mucho menos desolador, pero se me da bien retratar ese sentimiento.**

**(Editado, 20 de julio del 2020).**


End file.
